


The Wrong Weapon

by completelyhopeless



Series: Queen and Hawkheart [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Some Humor, the messed up relationship between the queen and lord hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen and Hawkeye and a bandit on what is really dangerous. A knife. Or a spoon. Or a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> I wrote this a while ago and didn't post it, mostly because I didn't know where it went. I still don't, because it's somewhere after this point where the two of them refuse to cooperate and more like where the story starts in how they have some kind of mutual trust and agreement.
> 
> Since I am still fighting writer's block on this series (I blame Clint and Circus Birds and the fact that he's still not talking to me) I decided to post this piece as some kind of peace offering or atonement. 
> 
> This was another I did for this prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, any +/ any "You call that a knife?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587717.html?thread=81670085#t81670085)_

* * *

“Lord Hawkeye,” the bandit said, smiling and thinking he had won. “You are not so dangerous without your bow, are you?”

Hawkeye almost laughed. “You think I cannot use a sword?”

“I do not think you can use a _knife.”_

“I could try a spoon.”

The bandit did laugh. “I do not think you could lift one.”

“Maybe not,” Hawkeye agreed. “But _she_ can lift a hell of a lot more than a sword.”

“The helpless female?”

“Oh, you did not just say that about my queen.” Hawkeye shook his head. “It will be the last thing you ever say.”

“It already is,” the queen said, looking with distaste at the blade in her hand. “You know you could have dealt with him yourself.”

“Sorry. No spoon.”

She shook her head, but he saw her fighting a smile.


End file.
